


Apnea (Fast Fuse sequel)

by attachedtothebevs



Series: Fast Fuse [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, RageHappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attachedtothebevs/pseuds/attachedtothebevs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want to hit me once just for being bad?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin was giddy; hands down one of his favorite things to do was to annoy the hell out of Michael in Let’s Plays so he did just that, making the American yell at him and call him names for busting out of jail in Minecraft and then hitting him. Obviously he was no match to Mogar, so he didn’t even try, he just whipped out a cookie as Michael was chasing him with a diamond sword.  
“I’m sorry Michael, I’m sorry, OOHHH!”  
“I DIDN’T EVEN FUCKING HIT YOU AND YOU COME AT ME WITH A DIAMOND SWORD YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! GO FUCK YOURSELF! HOW _DARE_ YOU? HOW DARE YOU. COME COLLECT YOUR CRAP.”  
Gavin made his way back to the place he got killed. “Do you want to hit me once just for being bad?”  
Michael didn’t miss a beat, though a tiny chuckle did escape his lips. “Yeah.”  
They both started giggling. “That’s the gayest thing ever. Hey, hey, no hard feelings. Here’s a cookie.” At this point neither Gavin nor Michael could restrain themselves from laughing in earnest.  
Gavin noticed Ray side-eyeing the two of them. He obviously hadn’t forgotten their little moment a few days ago. “Alright, let’s get back to work.” It did take him a couple minutes to fully calm down though.  
It was a day like any other in the Achievement Hunter office. When lunch came Ray went home, Geoff and Jack went out to grab a bite but Michael stayed to catch up on some editing he didn’t feel like doing earlier, so Gavin hovered while everyone else filed out of the room.  
“D’you want me to get you something to eat?”  
“Nah, thanks, I’m good, had a big breakfast today.” Michael replied idly, mostly focusing on the task at hand.  
“Michael?”  
“What, Gavin?”  
“I’m bored.”  
“Go annoy someone else, I’m working.”  
“But _Michael…_ ” the Brit whined. He walked up behind his chair and placed his hands around Michael’s shoulders, hugging his chest and nuzzling against his neck. “I wanna play.”  
“No way, we’re at the office. Get off me.” He half-heartedly tried to struggle away from Gavin’s grip, hoping he’d get the point and go away, but that did nothing to deter the Brit. Quite the opposite, he let go and straddled him so that now he couldn’t see the monitor.  
“But I’m _horny_ , Michael.” Gavin grinded against him, rolling his hips so that the man could feel his erection against his thigh.  
“Oh God, stop it. I’m not doing it here.” Michael said, but the muscles in his arms seemed to have a mind of their own, grabbing the Brit by the waist and pulling him into his lap even further. He couldn’t resist kissing back when Gavin gently placed his palms against his chest and leaned in. Well, making out for a minute (or 20) couldn’t do that much harm, could it?  
After a long while Gavin pulled away, slightly flushed, lips wet. He went to nip at Michael’s ear. “ _Fuck me, Michael_.” He breathed, guiding his hand down to his own backside. The American went wide-eyed. Well this was… different. Maybe he just misunderstood.  
“You mean…”  
“Yeah, I mean _fuck_ me. Right now.”  
There was the sound of a door opening somewhere nearby behind the wall and they both jumped and stared at the entrance to the office. Whoever it was, they just passed by. Michael breathed a sound of relief. “No, Gav. We can’t do this here, there are people all around.”  
“Ugh, I don’t caaare, just lock the door!”  
“Cut it out.”  
“Prude.” Gavin spat, falling back into his own chair.  
“Cock-hungry slut.”  
They fumed at each other and soon enough people started to come back in, so they went back to work. Or at least tried to.  
The rest of the workday went by at the speed of molasses with Michael replaying in his mind what the Brit had whispered to him earlier on. He didn’t know if Gavin had just said it in the heat of the moment or if it was actually leading up to that. It was one thing to just jack or suck each other off (boy had THAT been an experience) but this… this was a whole new level. Not that he didn’t want to, obviously Michael had thought about it but he didn’t dare suggest it.  
As it was nearing 5 pm, the American was getting pretty antsy. Gavin seemed to have cooled off fairly quickly; as horny as he was his attention span didn’t let him dwell on it for too long. Michael decided to text him.  
 _\---What are you doing after work?_  
 _\---Hopefully getting fucked into your mattress_  
Michael had been drinking water when he read the text and promptly spat it all over his desk, monitors and phone. He was coughing violently and Gavin rolled in his chair over next to him, patting him on the back, pretending to be concerned. “Aww, are you okay?”  
The American just glared at his expression of faux innocence. Everyone in the office was looking at him going red. “Yeah, I’m alright.” He grumbled, reaching for the tissues to clean up the mess.  
 _\---You’re in trouble you fucking prick_  
Gavin just gave his phone a wicked smile.  
 _\---Bring it on_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "In the biblical sense and sensibility  
> let me know you  
> I'll kiss that smile off your face  
> just say when..."

The first thing Michael did when they arrived at his apartment was to shove Gavin face-first into the closing door, holding the Brit’s hands firmly together behind his back. “You are such a fucking tease.” Michael growled, making him squirm. He pressed himself closer, illustrating his point. Gavin just let out a breathy chuckle. Alright well, this wasn’t working. Time to try something else, Michael thought.  
“You’ve been a very bad boy, Gavin.” At that, the American felt him take a sharp breath. Jackpot. “Do you know what happens when boys misbehave?”  
“What?” Gavin asked, barely above a whisper, the smile from his voice absolutely gone.  
“They get punished.”   
Michael must have loosened his grip because the Brit twisted around and started kissing him, arms wildly touching every part of his body he could reach, pressing himself against him. He let it go on for a bit until Gavin tried to take his shirt off. He let out an indignant little “ow!” when Michael slapped his hand away.   
“Did I say you could take your clothes off?”   
He could see the wheels turning in Gavin’s brain. The Brit experimentally tugged at his own shirt only to be pinned back up against the wall. The two stared into each other’s eyes, Michael daring him to try anything, but Gavin stayed still. After a while he let go. “Go sit on the bed.”  
The younger man did as he was told without a word and Michael could feel a rush of warmth radiating through his whole body. He actually listened. He didn’t laugh, didn’t protest. He just did it. Michael was half-joking when he called him a “bad boy” but apparently this was the way this particular game was going to be played, and he couldn’t say it wasn’t exciting as hell.   
He walked into the bedroom where Gavin was sitting neatly on the bed, hands at his sides, waiting for him. Michael couldn’t help but lean down and kiss him sweetly for a couple of minutes. “Look at you all compliant.” The American gave him a smirk, to which he beamed. “You can take your clothes off now.”  
Gavin smiled and he was naked in seconds. “Can I take yours off too, Michael?” he asked, voice hopeful.  
“No. Shut up and lie down. Don’t make any noise. Don’t move.”   
Michael took his time, kissing him everywhere from his hipbones up to his nipples, giving them extra attention. Gavin’s breathing became erratic, but he stayed quiet and still. The American went on to nibble at his neck and a desperate, quiet “ _oh_ ” escaped Gavin’s lips as he squirmed. Michael sat up and shot him an angry look. “Do that again and I’m gonna have to tie you down.”  
There was a moment of dead silence as a big grin spread across Gavin’s face. Michael wanted to punch him, but he was quiet and wasn’t moving, so he did something that had been proved very effective: he bit down on his neck, hard. Gavin screamed, his arms flinging up to hold on to the American’s shoulders. He, in turn, stayed in that position for a bit, sucking on the flesh, making sure he’d have a nice big mark on his neck. Once he was satisfied with it, Michael got up and went into his closet to find a tie. When Gavin saw him coming back, his eyes went wide. Obviously he hadn’t thought Michael had been serious, but he was determined to carry on with the game.  
With Gavin’s wrists tied together and to the headboard (tight enough to hold him in place but not so much that it would cut off his circulation) Michael took his own hoodie off, he’d been getting a bit too hot. Obviously he was rock-hard and part of his mind was foggy with lust but he was enjoying being in charge way too much to just let that go and give in.  
“Don’t make any more noise or you’ll fucking regret it, am I clear?”  
Gavin just nodded.  
Michael set to work on the Brit’s cock, first pumping it slowly with his hand, then licking it leisurely. He circled his lips around the tip and sucked, teasing the slit with his tongue, making Gavin breathe funny.   
If a month ago someone had told Michael he would end up sucking his friend’s dick for pleasure he would have beaten that person to death.   
The first time he did it Michael thought he didn’t do a very good job. His teeth kept getting in the way and he couldn’t control his breathing, but Gavin cheered him on anyway, just the idea of it obviously being half the pleasure. Now he’d gotten better at it, he knew what made the Brit writhe (Gavin tended to be very vocal about it, not shy at giving instructions).   
He worked the younger man’s cock in all the ways he loved, setting a fast pace and sucking hard. Gavin started squirming, arching his back slightly. The American swapped his mouth for his hand and violently bit at the inside of Gavin’s thigh. “FUCK!”  
Michael shot up and his first instinct was to slap him. Gavin’s head flung to the side, eyes wide.   
“You slapped me.”   
“I—“  
“Untie me.”   
Fuck.   
Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK.   
He took it too far.   
Michael scrambled up and loosened the knots, but before he could even open his mouth to apologize, Gavin had shot up and switched places, now straddling him. “I can’t take it anymore.” He began ripping the American’s pants and underwear off, him looking down in confusion. “Wh—“  
“Fuck me, Michael. Please.”  
Everything was a blur as Gavin took Michael’s hand and sucked on it, thoroughly coating it in saliva. “Fuck me.” He kept repeating and around the fifth time he said it, Michael snapped out of his shock and threw the Brit back on the bed. Even though obviously Gavin loved it rough, this kind of thing shouldn’t be rushed, so Michael circled his finger, slick with spit, around the Brit’s entrance. Gently he pushed it in, relishing the sounds he made. The illusion of him being in control was out the window the second he felt the wet heat, knowing that in a minute he’d be inside him made his hips twitch with anticipation.   
He got up to three fingers and Gavin was a writhing mess. “Michael, please, oh god! Enough, please...”  
In the back of his mind Michael noted that he didn’t even have to make him beg.   
“I’ve got lube in my jeans.” The Brit managed to choke out.  
“You’re such a slut.”  
“Michael.” Gavin groaned, demanding.   
“Alright, alright, jeez.” The American reached over the side of the bed and rummaged in his friend’s pockets, producing a tiny bottle of lube and a condom to go with it. He was obviously prepared. Michael made a mental note to make fun of that later, but now he had more pressing matters to attend to. He quickly got ready and positioned himself, slinging Gavin’s leg over his shoulder.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“I swear to God Michael if you don’t, I’m gonna hit you.”  
The American just glared at him for a second and pushed himself in.   
“Oh.”  
“Shit, Gav…”  
Michael moved slowly until his full length was in and his neck seemed to give out for a second, head falling. “You’re so tight, Gavin.” He couldn’t hold it for long though before he started moving in and out.  
The Brit seemed to have lost the power of speech, face scrunched up, only letting out groans.  
“Shit, am I hurting you?”  
“A bit. Don’t stop.”   
Michael concentrated on keeping it slow, even though every fiber of his being was screaming at him. Being inside Gavin felt amazing. He couldn’t believe they hadn’t done this sooner.  
After what Michael thought was about 195 years, the Brit seemed to relax, getting used to it. He finally opened his eyes and saw that Michael was struggling, getting worn out quickly by having to keep Gavin up and maintain a steady, slow pace. He reached up and gently nudged the American’s shoulder until he got the point and rolled down onto the bed, on his back. Gavin straddled him and lowered himself down. He set the pace, this time a bit quicker, rolling his hips maddeningly with the help of Michael’s strong hands on his hips, letting him do less work.  
Gavin adjusted the angle slightly and when he lowered himself down, Michael hit his prostate. The Brit’s screams and groans got steadily louder and his hands began to shake from the effort of keeping himself up. Michael silently suggested they switch positions but the Brit put his hand on his chest.  
“N-no,” he breathed heavily.   
He kept going, and soon enough Michael felt that he was getting close. “Fuck, Gavin…” He summoned all his strength and concentration and circled his hand around the Brit’s cock, pumping at the same pace. Not soon enough, it seemed, because in no time the American tensed up and his brain all but melted, shocks of the orgasm reverberating through his body. He was vaguely aware of himself shouting Gavin’s name, over and over, still moving on him, then seconds later coming all over his hand and chest. Gavin fell beside him, panting, absolutely spent.  
“Woah…”  
The Brit nodded in agreement.  
“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you like, or not! x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Finally his language touches me   
> because he talks to the part of us   
> which insists on drawing profiles on prison walls."

“I’ll be on my way in a minute, Michael; I just need a little rest.”  
Gavin was a cuddler. He found this out the first time he stayed over, and every damn time they did anything, they’d inevitably end up cuddling after. Michael got used to it pretty quick. Out of all the things they’ve done together cuddling was by far the least scandalous, he figured.  
“I don’t think you’ll make it home, you’re all sleepy.”  
“I just want to close my eyes for a bit.”  
Sure enough, Gavin was out like a lamp. Michael didn’t move for a good twenty minutes, letting him fall into a deep sleep, but after a while he needed to use the bathroom so he very carefully untangled himself and went about his business for the rest of the evening, letting the Brit sleep peacefully in his bedroom.  
He got some chores out of the way then played a Halo DLC he hadn’t had the time to earlier. Michael wanted to wait for Gavin to wake up by himself so he could order some food but that didn’t seem like it was going to happen, it was getting pretty late and he was starving, so he went into the bedroom.  
The Brit was sprawled across the bed, hair disheveled and looking very calm and still. Michael caught himself thinking he looked quite good like this, nothing at all like the Gavin he was during the day – always either stirring up mischief with that dopey smile on his face or looking confused about something. To be fair, sometimes he was neither; sometimes, when Gavin was working on something he loved dearly, like filming, he had this amazing air of confidence. He knew exactly what he was doing so he’d move with purpose and determination; but above all he was happy, and it showed. Michael realized that he’d been seeing way more of that lately.  
In sleep, he noticed, Gavin either looked like he wasn’t even breathing or he was wiggling around like the sheets were trying to strangle him.  
Michael just stood there in his own bedroom, looking down at the sleeping Brit. He felt… absolutely normal. Like nothing at all out of the ordinary had happened just a few hours ago. Like it was no big deal that this thing between him and one of his best friends had been going on for a few weeks and it already felt like that was exactly how they were supposed to be.  
When did all of this become so ordinary?  
Well, Michael knew when, the better question was why? How?  
He shook himself out of it and sat on the bed. “Hey Gavin.” He nudged the Brit. “Gaaaaviiiiiin. Wake up.”  
“Mphh.. what.”  
“Do you want a pizza?”  
“Yeah.”  
Michael ordered the food and it took until the lady-pizza-delivery-guy rung the bell for Gavin to wake up properly and haul himself out of bed. He grimaced when he sat down in the living room.  
“What’s wrong, do you not like the pizza? You didn’t say what you wanted to I just ordered your usual.”  
“No, no, it’s not that. I’m just sore.” Gavin chuckled.  
“Well. You brought that on yourself.”  
“True.”  
For a while the two just sat there, eating with some show playing on the TV but only kind of watching it.  
“Where did that come from?” Michael suddenly piped up.  
“I think the big blond dude has amnesia or something and—“  
“No, not that! I’m talking about what happened today.”  
“Oh.” Gavin set down the slice of pizza he’d been eating. “I don’t know. I think I went a bit mental. Did you not like it?” the Brit asked shyly.  
“No, no, I did, it was just… intense.”  
“If you have something to say, Michael, just spit it out.” Gavin had a weird look on his face, one which the American couldn’t quite place, but he did also look open and not at all like he was about to make some stupid joke.  
“I don’t know what came over me,” Michael started, the words leaving his lips before he could talk himself out of it. “When I hit you. I was terrified for a second there that I took it too far but you liked it and thank god because I seriously have no fucking idea why I did it. I’m never like this, I used to just have regular sex, with _girls_ , but then you happened and now everything’s all upside down and it’s weird, and what freaks me out most is that it doesn’t freak me out, you know?”  
He didn’t expect the knowing smile Gavin gave him or the warm hand on his shoulder. “I know. I had a bit of trouble with it at the start too but… Just don’t overthink about it, yeah? You like what you like and it’s totally fine, it’s nobody’s business and you’re not a bad person for liking it. You’re not hurting anyone,” he said, but then chuckled. “Well, a bit, but I don’t mind.” He gave him a wicked smile.  
That seemed to be exactly what Michael wanted to hear, the answers to all the questions he didn’t dare ask. He couldn’t help but reach over and touch him, giving his arm a little squeeze as if to say thanks.  
x x x  
Michael’s phone beeped on the counter while they were watching Game of Thrones and Gavin had gotten up to take a beer from the fridge.  
“It’s Ray.” He said, without looking at what the text was, and passed the phone to Michael as he settled back on the couch, reclining on the side and placing his legs across the American’s lap.  
\----- Hey, you awake?  
\--- Yeah. What’s up, Ray?  
\----- You okay? Saw you leaving with Gav, you looked pretty pissed  
\--- I’m good  
Better be vague, Michael thought.  
\----- What’s up with you and him? You two have been acting a bit weird lately. Geoff said Vav’s been sleeping over a lot  
Meanwhile, Gavin lay there silent, looking at the TV but not really watching the show, burning with curiosity. He didn’t ask Michael anything though because he himself hated when people were being nosy, so he just hoped the American would tell him by himself.  
Michael hated to lie to Ray, and it seemed like he was implying something. So he just went for a general question to see where his friend would take it.  
\--- What do you mean?  
\----- I don’t know, did something happen?  
That was no help, Ray was doing the same thing he was. Oh well, he was after all one of his best friends, so he thought there wouldn’t be much harm in telling him about the brawl however many weeks ago. It took him a while to condense the information into text, making it a four-part message, obviously leaving out what happened afterwards. At this point Gavin was nearly bursting, looking at Michael texting like mad.  
\----- Oh man, why didn’t you tell anyone? Are you okay? How is Gavin?  
\--- We’re alright. I guess we just didn’t feel like it  
\----- Are you sure you’re alright?  
\--- Yeah I’m fine Ray, chill  
\----- Whatever you say, man  
“Is everything alright?” Gavin couldn’t help it anymore. Michael told him Ray was asking weird questions and that he told him about the fight.  
“Oh…” the Brit chewed it over for a second. “Good job you did cos uh… I had a bit of an encounter with him that Monday.”  
“You did?”  
“Yeeaaaaah. He noticed a jizz stain on my jeans.”  
“Oh my fucking god?! What did you say?”  
“I told him it was toothpaste, he didn’t believe me, then I just sorta stared blankly at the ground until he went away. He hasn’t mentioned it.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me this?”  
“I forgot.” Gavin looked up sheepishly. “Sorry.”  
“So that’s why he was looking at me funny for like a week. Do you think he suspects anything?”  
“Either that or he thinks I had a wank in your flat. Either way I don’t look good.” The Brit giggled, earning himself an angry look.  
“It’s not funny.”  
“Yeah it is. What, are you scared that he’ll find out?”  
“Yeah I am!” Michael looked at him like he thought Gavin was a bit slow. “Why aren’t you? You were _terrified_ when I found out you like weird sex stuff.”  
“Yeah because I didn’t want people to think I’m some sort of freak, I don’t care if they think I’m gay or something.”  
“You _are_ a freak.”  
“Only for you.” Gavin flashed a depraved grin and kissed him passionately for a few dizzying seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a low-key one hehe. Don't forget to comment and tell me what you liked or what you didn't. If you'd like to see something happen, suggest it! I might work it in. x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When a conversation starts  
> You can't remember the question  
> Please sir, can I have some more  
> Get down, go
> 
> When he's up against the wall  
> Another act of agression  
> I want you on the floor  
> Get down, go"

On one of the (now steadily more rare) mornings that Gavin woke up in his own bed, Geoff was kind of excited to have him there at the table eating breakfast. He’d become so used to the Brit, he even sometimes caught himself thinking of him as his kid. It brought up a weird sort of paranoia in him when Gavin started spending a lot of his nights not at the Ramsey household. It was akin to the feeling he imagined he’d have when his own daughter grew up. It was way too soon and it made him feel old, so he relished when the annoying little fuck decided to stay home. Though he couldn’t really blame him if he wanted to move out and live with another single guy. Gavin was young and he figured that was way more fun than living with him and the family.  
“Hey Gav, when are you flying to England?”  
The Brit was still groggy, not quite yet awake. “Uuuh, on the 23rd I think.”  
“…Today’s the 23rd.”  
“What? No. That can’t be right. Hang on.” Gavin went into his room and dug out the ticket. Sure enough, his flight to England was at 6 pm that day.  
“How the hell did you manage to forget that?” Geoff was shaking his head. “Do you need a ride to the airport?”  
“Yeah. Cheers, Geoff. I can’t believe I forgot. I’ll have to leave work a bit earlier, I’ve not packed anything.”  
x x x  
“You _what?_ For how long?” Michael’s voice got all high and squeaky at the news.  
“For a week.” Gavin eyed him. “Awww, are you gonna miss me?”  
The American just punched his friend in the arm. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”  
“I forgot.” Gavin still had a shit-eating grin on his face. “Don’t worry, my little Michael, it’s not that long. Surely you’ll keep yourself busy while I’m away.”  
x x x  
Gavin got the air knocked out of him when he was walking down a hall and suddenly there were strong hands on his arms, roughly guiding him to some barely-used storage closet. He smiled when he saw Michael’s face come into view and then promptly become just a blur of pale skin as he leaned in to kiss him.  
“Oooh, someone’s gotten a bit brave. I thought you were too scared to do it at work.” Gavin taunted in a low voice when the other had moved on to gently bite at the curve of his collarbones.  
“You didn’t leave me much of a choice now did you?”  
They couldn’t have taken it slow even if they had all the time in the world. Gavin got overexcited by the sudden surprise of semi-public fuckery and Michael couldn’t really restrain himself when the man sunk to his knees and, with a wink, put his talented mouth to work.  
“Oh God, Gav, what the hell am I gonna do without you for a whole week.”  
The Brit took the half-question as a chance to get some air, now concentrating on both of his hands, one on Michael and one on himself.  
“I’ll send you dirty texts and you can have a nice little munk while thinking of me.” He panted, keeping his voice low for fear that someone passing by could hear them.  
“You’re such a fucking narcissist.”  
“Am I wrong?”  
Michael whacked him on the side of the head with no force behind it, just to make a point. “Get back to work.”  
Gavin just flashed him one of his wicked smiles. With a glint in his eye, he stood and zipped his own jeans back up. For half a second Michael was taken aback, but when the sandy-blonde went to open the door, he quickly pinned him to it.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”  
“Going back to work, like you told me to.” He could still hear the grin in his voice, even though he couldn’t see it. The cheeky shit was asking for it.  
“Oh no you don’t.” Michael reached over, unzipped his jeans, and pulled them back down. “You are so annoying. Maybe it’ll do me good to not see you for a while.”  
Gavin opened his mouth for a witty retort but a hand had snaked over his shoulder and suddenly he found himself with a mouth-full of three fingers. He obediently licked and sucked at them, making a loud “pop” when Michael withdrew them.  
He relished in the muffled sounds Gavin was making against his left hand as the other prepared him. After a while Michael was getting a little bit impatient, but as if on cue, Gavin reached over and tapped whatever part of him he could reach, which just so happened to be his hip, and nodded against the redhead’s hand to signal that he was ready.  
It took Michael a minute to dig out a condom and tiny bottle of lube he’d pocketed for the occasion, but as soon as that was out of the way he pushed himself in, feeling Gavin tense up and then gradually relax into it.  
He felt as great as Michael knew he would, tight and hot and absolutely magnificent. The delicious friction sent fireworks down his spine. Meanwhile Gavin tried to retain any strength he had left because his muscles were rapidly giving out. Every bone in his body felt like what static on old TV’s looked like. If it weren’t for Michael holding him pinned against the door, there would be a Gavin shaped puddle on the floor.  
“I’m close,” the Brit managed to huff when Michael’s grip on his mouth slackened.  
“Don’t. Hold it.” He replied, setting an even faster pace. They were both vaguely aware that the door was rattling, but it didn’t even matter at that point.  
“But _Michael._ ”  
“Shut up. Don’t come or you’ll be sorry, I swear.” The redhead clamped his hand back onto a very flustered Gavin’s mouth. “Hold it.” Michael growled.  
He felt a defeated little nod. It got him that much closer, just thinking about how compliant Gavin was when he raised his voice, when he threatened him. In the back of their heads they both knew it was only a game and Michael was certain he couldn’t make him do anything he didn’t want to, but in the moment it felt very real. The feeling of having an undeniable power over Gavin was what tipped him over the edge.  
Michael had to bite the Brit’s neck to stop himself from making noise as he came. Gavin was breathing heavily against his chest, obviously craving release. He hadn’t let out so much as a squeak since the redhead had told him to be quiet.  
“Good boy,” Michael muttered while rolling off the condom and zipping his jeans back up. “Turn around.”  
Gavin looked beautiful. His cheeks were flushed, mouth wide open and in the dim light of the closet his eyes were completely dark.  
Michael settled down on his knees and took the Brit’s cock in his mouth, making him take a sharp breath. “Oh…”  
It was over in no time, with Gavin digging his hands into Michael’s shoulders, trying desperately not to make any noise as he rode out his orgasm, the American gladly sucking every single drop out of him and not stopping until he was sure there was none left.  
Michael stood up to let Gavin fall on him and recover.  
x x x  
“Fuck, Gav, I can’t drive you to the airport, I’m sorry. Burnie wants me to sit in on a meeting with RvB DVD distributors, fuck knows why.”  
“Oh. No worries, I’ll take a cab.”  
“I can drive you.” Michael piped up. “I’m all done with my editing anyway.”  
“Hey, there you go! Michael will take care of you.” Geoff threw him his car keys.  
“I don’t need taking care of!” Gavin’s voice was a few octaves higher than usual. He looked like a petulant child.  
“Yeah you do. Last time I left you to your own devices you managed to forget your ticket, phone charger and you didn’t pack any underwear.”  
“ _Geoff!_ ”  
Everyone at the Achievement Hunter office burst out laughing. Gavin was fuming.  
“Don’t worry, Geoff, I’ll make sure Gavvy Vavvy packs all his stuff and doesn’t get lost at the airport.” Michael reached over to pinch his cheeks but Gavin swatted his hand away, looking properly pissed off.  
This continued in the car over to Geoff’s, while he was packing, and all the way to the airport. Granted it didn’t help any when Michael asked him if he hadn’t forgotten to pack his security blanket. Gavin kept saying he didn’t need a babysitter and making snippy remarks every time the American made fun of him. He would have stopped, but it was hilarious to see Gavin this flustered. He was rarely genuinely annoyed when people made fun of him.  
Gavin was still fuming when Michael walked him to the check-in at the airport.  
“Thanks for the ride, I’m gonna go in now.” He mumbled, very obviously trying not to throw another hissy fit in public.  
The American chuckled. Gavin was so cute when he was angry like this. But he wasn’t cruel, he didn’t want his friend to go on such a long plane-ride in a mood. He pulled him into a hug, even though the Brit was reluctant.  
“Sorry for making fun of you. You just make it so damn easy.”  
Gavin just let out a humorless laugh against his shoulder, still refusing to hug back properly. Well, Michael thought, time to bring out the big guns.  
He leaned back and placed both his hands on Gavin’s cheeks, making the Brit go wide-eyed with surprise.  
“Michael what are you—“  
His sentence was cut short when the redhead placed a soft, lingering kiss on his lips, right in the middle of a crowded airport.  
When he pulled away, they were both smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing the smut & the fluff heheh.
> 
> I know this gets annoying but seriously, comments make me go all nice and fuzzy. x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something's always coming you can hear it in the ground  
> it swells into the air  
> with the rising  
> rising sound  
> and never comes but shakes the boards and rattles all the doors  
> what are we waiting for?"

The next day Michael woke up, had breakfast, took a shower, and plopped down in front of the TV at a complete loss of what to do. He didn’t feel like playing video games, so he decided he’d clean up a little.   
Roughly six or seven hours later Michael had changed his sheets, done his laundry, vacuumed, fixed the broken cupboard handle, completely reorganized his DVD and game collection, paired up all of his socks, cleaned out the oven, microwave and shower and dusted off every surface in his apartment.   
Throughout all of his manic cleaning, he found so many things Gavin had left behind: a wide array of clothes, his spare phone charger and various games and movies. Michael had no idea where to put them so he cleared out a drawer in the living room that had the least amount of stuff in it, mostly just stationary and random crap, and put Gavin’s belongings in it.   
There was nothing at all left to do so he went back to his place on the couch and just stared into space with the TV on in the background.   
He knew why he was feeling so anxious, but he couldn’t admit it to himself.  
Finally Michael realized that he was probably better off not being alone, so he texted Ray to meet up for a late lunch/early dinner. He realized they hadn’t hung out, just the two of them, in a very long time.  
x x x  
After the meal, the pair went back to Michael’s apartment. They settled in for a lazy evening playing BioShock and Assassin’s Creed. Michael was feeling infinitely better, relaxed by Ray’s company.  
They were laughing, having fun, and a few hours in, the redhead’s phone beeped, signaling a new email. It was Gavin.  
The email didn’t have any text or even a subject; it was just a video attachment. Michael’s stomach did a little back-flip, he had no idea what it was going to be.   
When he pressed play, he saw Gavin in a dimly-lit bar, surrounded by people, playing darts. Oh, well, surely this couldn’t be anything inappropriate, Michael thought. He scooted over next to Ray to watch it with him.  
He was obviously with friends, though he couldn’t recognize any of them. Gavin looked slightly tipsy, his cheeks were flushed and hair sticking out every which way, and his left hand was clutching at a pint of beer.   
“A’ight, look at this.” Gavin said straight to the camera, confidence oozing from every pore.   
Michael half expected him to throw the dart at the wall and somehow manage to fall down and break his neck, but the Brit stood for a couple of seconds, concentrating, zeroing in on the target, and then hit the perfect bullseye while still holding the beer.  
There was about half a second of complete silence and then everyone around him started cheering. Even Ray gave an impressed “Woah!” and clapped.   
In the chaos, Gavin put his beer down and threw his hands up in the air. “ _MARK NUUUUTT!_ ” he screamed, effectively making Michael laugh.   
The men around Gavin were giving him congratulatory pats on the back and in the last few seconds of the video, a very attractive girl threw her scrawny little arms around his neck and kissed him as the camera panned down and the recording cut off.   
“Heh, looks like Gavin’s having fun in England.” Ray said as he picked his controller back up and unpaused the game.   
“Yeah, looks like.” Michael said with venom in his voice. Suddenly, out of nowhere, this insane, irrational jealousy flared up in him like a forest fire on a dry summer day.   
Ray side-eyed him, obviously aware of the abrupt change in mood. “You okay?”  
“Yeah. I’m gonna go get a beer.” The redhead stood up, walked over to the fridge, opened it and stared into it for a solid minute.  
“Uh, Michael?”  
The man snapped out of it and finally took out a beer, twisted it off on the way back over to the couch and threw the cap violently at a wall. Ray, seeing this, paused the game and turned the console off altogether.   
“Alright, man, you’ve been acting weird for weeks now. You gotta tell me what happened.”  
“What are you talking about? I’m fine.”  
“I know something happened between you and Gavin when you got in that fight.”  
If there was ever a time to use Gavin’s technique at avoiding confrontation, this was it. Michael just stared at his friend silently.  
“Look, dude, it’s fine. Whatever’s going on between you two, it’s okay and nobody’s gonna judge you for it.”  
“Seriously, Ray, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I don’t know what you think you know, but nothing’s going on.” Michael was hell-bent on denying anything and everything.  
Ray covered his face with both of his hands. “Uuugh, you’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you?”  
“Say what?”  
“Fine! I heard you two fucking the other day in the goddamn closet.” He didn’t think it was possible, but Michael’s face went even paler than his natural state. “I mean… I suspected it for a while, I was just kinda hoping you’d tell me yourself.”  
“Yeah, about that…”  
“So are you like… together?”  
“No!” Michael panicked, suddenly very animated. “We’re not, it’s just… a thing, you know! It got a bit out of hand.”  
His friend chuckled. “Could have fooled me.”   
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Nothing, you two have just been attached at the hip lately.” Ray was trying to be subtle. “Geoff said Gavin rarely spends the night at home anymore.”  
“Does he know?”  
“No, I don’t think so, unless he heard you two yesterday. Which is pretty fucking likely, let’s be honest. I thought the door was going to come off.” Ray laughed at how red Michael’s cheeks were getting. “I wouldn’t be surprised if the whole company knew Gavin likes to be bossed around.”  
Well, the cat’s out of the bag. Michael decided to own up to it and tell Ray the whole story of how he found out about Gavin’s kinks and how the fight at the bar triggered a chain reaction of realizations that he himself still had trouble coming to terms with. It was a relief to finally talk about it with Ray, someone Michael knew wouldn’t mind, even if he did make fun.  
“So you’re not together because...?”  
“I don’t know!” Michael blurted out despite himself. “I don’t want to mess it up.” The redhead cringed at his own words. “I can’t really see myself with him. Like… going on dates and shit. It’d be too weird.”  
Ray laughed, earning himself a dirty look. “Yeah, well, correct me if I’m wrong, but you couldn’t see yourself having sex with Gavin before it happened, either, and now look at you.”  
Michael’s thoughts stopped dead in their tracks.  
Huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, day one and Michael's already going looney tunes. 
> 
> When I started this I never intended for it to go on for this long, it was meant to be a tiny kinky two chapter thing but it's just a bit too fun. 
> 
> Oh and if anyone's interested, all these lyrics and titles are songs I listen to for inspiration, so if you wanna check those out, they're great songs. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment, I love hearing what y'all think! x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I am the vinegar and salt  
> And you are the oil that dissolves my frustrations  
> Limitations  
> But sometimes...  
> I don't dare to ask why."

The week dragged on for Michael. Even though everyone was more or less in a good mood at the office, it was just not the same without Gavin constantly fucking things up and making him laugh and annoying the hell out of everyone and just generally taking on the role of the endearing idiot who everyone loves to hate. Ray was the one who noticed how Michael grew anxious as the days passed, whether it was because he was closest to him or because he was looking for signs he didn’t know, but Ray would, every now and then, ask him how he was. He didn’t imply anything, which Michael appreciated, but it was clear that he knew the lack of Gavin was taking its toll.   
That’s not to say that they didn’t talk every day. Michael would wake up and hop on Skype, and Gavin was usually already there, talking to him even though the American wasn’t even online. It was nothing coherent, just thoughts or trademark silly questions he’d type down as he was going about his day, or pictures of him making stupid faces. It was, admittedly, the best thing ever to wake up to, knowing Gavin wanted to talk to him even though he knew he wasn’t there.   
Then as soon as Gavin saw that he had come online, he’d find a café or restaurant with wifi to have lunch and video call with a sleepy, bathrobe-clad Michael until he had to go to work.  
In the evening, if he wasn’t out in a pub catching up with friends, Gavin would lie down in bed with his laptop and tell Michael about his day, or listen to him talk about what had happened at work.   
On Thursday during one of those evening video chats, Michael had to take a boring all-work-and-no-play call, and when he got frustrated he started walking around his apartment with the video chat still on. About three minutes later when he came back to his laptop, he found Gavin fast asleep, facing his webcam, mouth slightly agape.   
“Gavin…?” Michael whispered. He half thought it was a joke, but if it wasn’t, he didn’t want to wake him up. The Brit didn’t stir though, and Michael found himself staring at him, all calm and cozy.  
What were they doing? Michael kept asking himself that question ever since he had a very lengthy conversation with Ray about himself and Gavin.   
They never once talked about it; the two of them just fell comfortably into a pattern he didn’t feel like he could explain. Michael knew it couldn’t go on forever, this thing he and Gavin accidentally started. There were no intentions, no ulterior motives. It was just a friendship that had gone too far.  
And at the same time not far enough. Michael was getting very anxious about definitions, for some reason. He never used to be like this. Back in high school the girl he most hung out with was more like his wife than anything, and she’d constantly nag him about making it “official” but he couldn’t really be bothered with it, he didn’t care. Now he did, for whatever goddamn reason, and it didn’t at all sit well with him.   
Gavin didn’t seem to have any such problems, he just took what Michael gave with an ease, expertly playing off his moves and never (out loud, at least) questioning where all of this came from. He’d push the boundaries, but always pull back when he saw that Michael was struggling.  
All in all Gavin didn’t look like he was having any sort of existential crisis, unlike his friend.   
However, Ray pointed out that the Brit had a very serious fear of rejection. He’d seen it a million times when Michael would watch him look at a pretty girl at a bar and then subsequently get hammered to gather the courage to just simply talk to her.   
“If you want anything to happen, you’re gonna have to ask him. Gav would never do it.” Ray’s words were ringing in Michael’s head while he was still looking at the Brit sleep, miles and miles away but somehow making him sleepy, too, even though it was way too early to call it a night and way too late for a nap.  
He shook his head and decided to go lie down on the bed, with the laptop on the side Gavin usually slept on, that is if he wasn’t half on top and half beneath Michael, his limbs pointing to the four corners of the earth.   
He was lulled to sleep by the sounds of Gavin breathing, deep and even.  
x x x  
When Michael woke up on Friday, for a few seconds he couldn’t make ends meet. The sound of the alarm clock was completely different and he shot up, almost knocking his laptop off the bed. He shook his head and focused his eyes on the screen.  
Gavin’s laptop was pointed at his pillow (empty), next to it there was an alarm clock.  
There was one new message in the chat window.  
[04:07:21] Gavino: Rise and shine! I don’t know if you set your alarm clock because when I woke up you were passed out with your clothes still on. Have a good day at work. Tell the lads I said hi! Love, Gav  
The alarm clock was blaring through his speakers, so he muted the sound but left the call on and went about getting ready with the biggest smile on his face.   
x x x   
By the time lunch rolled around, Michael was getting pretty anxious. Gavin was set to come back to Austin the next day and he couldn’t wait. He decided he’d record a Rage Quit while everyone was out eating, just for the sake of his own sanity. Maybe yelling at a game for an hour would do him good, he reasoned.  
Geoff was the first one to come back from lunch and he sat down in his chair, looking at the redhead finishing up his recording.  
“You okay, buddy?”  
“What? Yeah.”  
“You seem a bit on edge.”  
“It’s just this fucking game…” Michael muttered. “I fucking hate these indie games, goddamn.”  
The older of the two just stared at him with a calculating look on his face, but didn’t say anything.   
Truth be told Michael was just itching to go back to his apartment and see if Gavin was on. He left his laptop pointed at his pillow and on top of it he put their Minecraft pendants. When he’d been cleaning, he found Gavin’s creeper under his own pillow. He didn’t know if he’d left it on purpose or by accident, but now it and his diamond were resting side by side with the necklaces loosely knotted together, waiting for Gavin to come home and read the message Michael had left him.  
[08:43:51] Michael: I miss you.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on his door. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock; 7:05 a.m. Who the fuck was looking for him at seven in the morning on a Saturday?  
He dragged himself to the door and looked through the peephole. Michael’s heart just about jumped out of his ribcage; it was Gavin.  
The second he opened the door he nearly fell down from the sheer force of Gavin launching himself at him. “Michael!” the Brit buried his head in the crook of his neck, hugging him tight.  
“Hey, Gavin.” The redhead smiled. It was so good to just be able to touch him after a very long week.  
“Sorry I woke you.” Gavin smiled sheepishly when he pulled away. “I had about five hundred cans of Redbull and I can’t fall asleep and I didn’t want to keep Geoff up because he stayed up late to come pick me up at the airport so I came over here.” His grin was big and bright. “Hope that’s okay.”  
Michael couldn’t possibly be mad at him. “Sure. I’m gonna go take a shower, make yourself some breakfast or something if you want. No coffee for you, though.” He ruffled Gavin’s hair and made his way to the bathroom. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Brit zooming around the apartment and as he closed the door behind himself Gavin was kneeling in front of the TV, manically switching channels.  
First thing’s first - Michael wanted to brush his teeth to get rid of the bad morning breath. He stood in his bathroom, looking at his own reflection, doing the mundane task ever more frantically as his anxiety grew. At some point during the week he decided he was going to try asking Gavin out. On a date. To a public place. Doing whatever normal people usually did on dates. Maybe go to a movie and then dinner? As cliché as that was, Michael thought it would be a pretty safe bet. Or they could go to an arcade! Getting hammered and playing games seemed more appropriate.  
But he didn’t want to get ahead of himself. First and foremost Michael had to gather up the courage to actually ask him out. That was the biggest risk, it almost didn’t matter where they would go if Gavin agreed, it would be awful and awkward wherever they went because it would be their first date.  
Michael shook his head and got in the shower.  
Back in the kitchen, Gavin was busying himself with making a “full” “English” breakfast with what he found in Michael’s fridge. Bacon, fried eggs, sausages, toast and a mug of tea without milk, because Michael was a “freak with no respect for proper tea” in Gavin’s opinion. He shook his head just remembering the time when he first came to America for a longer stay and found out that seemingly everyone’s idea of making tea was putting a bag in cold water and sticking it in a microwave. He was shocked and appalled for weeks.  
When Michael got out of the shower, he realized he hadn’t brought any clothes (or a decent sized towel) with him into the bathroom. Clutching at the glorified dishtowel around his waist, the redhead waddled over to his bedroom, trying not to drip everywhere and through the open door he peeked into the living room/kitchen area and saw Gavin at the stove, cooking something. The wonderful smell hung in the apartment and suddenly, for the first time since forever, Michael had a familiar but very rare feeling of warmth right in the middle of his chest and slowly radiating throughout his whole body. His breath caught as he tried to identify it, but he couldn’t quite give it a name. The word was dancing around in his periphery as he was filled with the sensation of a sort of abstract comfort. Michael likened it to snuggling up in a warm bed on a freezing winter afternoon and watching cartoons or waking up as a child on Christmas and finding everything he wanted under the tree, or sitting at a window looking out into the streets while it’s raining, watching people frantically looking for shelter and knowing that he’s safe and dry and he doesn’t have to face the storm.  
Michael towel-dried his hair and got dressed in a daze, still completely out of it. He wandered over to Gavin, still at the stove, and wrapped his arms around his tiny waist, hugging him tight and resting his head against the Brit’s back.  
“I hope you like your toast as black as snow in London. I couldn’t figure out your damn toaster, that thing’s like from the future or something.”  
“Do you want to go out tonight? Catch a movie, have dinner?” Michael asked. “Like on a date.” He immediately added. He wasn’t going to be vague about it because there’s nothing worse than being a coward.  
Gavin tensed up in his arms so Michael let go and took a few steps back to give him some room. The Brit turned around to face him.  
Silence.  
Absolutely nothing.  
Michael couldn’t at all tell what was going through his head and he was starting to suffocate, the weight of every “what if” pressing down on him.  
“I promised Geoff I’d stay at the Ramsey’s tonight. They’re having a party, everyone’s gonna be there.”  
Well, there it is.  
Michael nodded solemnly, trying his damnest not to show how disappointed he was, determined to casually brush it off as if it didn’t feel like someone had punched a hole right through his chest.  
This was how it was going to be. There will be parties and barbecues and drunken sleepovers and Michael won’t be at any of them because he knew that it didn’t matter who was hosting, they’d always prefer Gavin, the loveable goof, over him. Well, maybe Ray would still hang out with him sometimes.  
“So maybe we can do that tonight and go out tomorrow?”  
Michael’s head snapped back up. “What?”  
“What?”  
“You… We… what?”  
“Use your words, Michael.” Gavin laughed, bright and cheerful.  
“You said yes?”  
“Yeah I did. Did you actually think I’d refuse a date with the great Michael Jones?” The Brit smiled fondly.  
“Wait, so…? We’re going to Geoff’s thing. And you’re gonna be my date? In front of everyone?”  
“Uh, yeah… unless you don’t want to?”  
“No no no no, I do, but… like, _everyone_? From work?”  
Gavin thought it was adorable how flustered the American got. “I mean we don’t have to, if you’re uncomfortable. I just think we’re a bit past the point of sneaking around.” He chuckled.  
Michael contemplated it for a couple of seconds. “Good point.”  
“So we’re going to Geoff’s? Together?”  
“I guess we are.”  
“Great.” Gavin gently placed both of his palms on the redhead’s cheeks and kissed him. “Now. Sit your pretty little arse down and have some burnt food and disgusting milkless American tea.”  
Breakfast had never tasted better.  
x x x  
Michael woke Gavin up in the evening; the Brit had come down from his energy drink-fuelled high and passed out shortly after breakfast. He found a text from Geoff, asking if he’d be at the party.  
\-- I’ll be there. Bringing a date  
The reply was almost instantaneous.  
\--- Ooooh I didn’t know you were dating someone. Who?  
\-- You’ll see  
He hated keeping secrets from Geoff but a cheeky little surprise wasn’t going to do any harm. It was so hard keeping something as big as what’d been happening with him and Michael from everyone but then again it wasn’t something as innocent as dating. He wasn’t going to go around and tell his friends he’d been having a weeks-long affair with one of his best friends.  
The pair made their way over to the Ramsey’s a bit too late (there were more pressing matters to attend to when Gavin woke up, well-rested and ready for the night). The party was already in full swing, everyone was there – the rest of the Achievement Hunters, Burnie and his girlfriend, Joel, Matt, Miles, basically half the company and most of their significant others. There were also a number of Griffon’s friends and other people they couldn’t recognize. It was a much bigger party than Geoff had led to believe, but then again sometimes parties like this got a bit out of hand.  
They said their hellos to everyone on their way to the kitchen, where Geoff and Griffon were making cocktails. Right next to them by the counter Ray and Barbara were helping out with the sandwiches, so Michael made a beeline to them and Gavin walked up to Geoff.  
“Hey, buddy, how are you? You were a bit out of it when I picked you up and then you snuck out in the morning.”  
“Yeah, I’m good, still a bit jetlagged but I had like a 9 hour nap.” Gavin chuckled.  
“Sooo,” Geoff rubbed his hands together, a wicked smile on his face. “Where’s your date?”  
Gavin turned around to where Michael was having a conversation with Ray and Barbara. “Right here.”  
The older man’s eyes widened. “Barbara?”  
“Nope.”  
Gavin could see that he was beyond confused.  
“It’s Michael.”  
“Michael’s your date?” he said, as if saying it out loud was going to make it more believable.  
“Yeah.”  
Geoff looked from Gavin to the redhead, and then back again, then at Griffon, who had the biggest, most sincere smile on her face, then back to Gavin.  
It took him a few moments, but when everything clicked into place Geoff started laughing, loud enough so that everyone in the room turned around to see what the big joke was.  
“What happened?” Barbara asked, interested, already smiling because the man’s laugh had that effect on people.  
“Gavin and Michael,” Geoff doubled over, his voice squeaky and breaking. “Gavin and Michael!”  
Ray leaned in and whispered into Barbara’s ear.  
“Ooooh! That’s amazing! Congratulations you two.” The blonde hugged both of them, meanwhile Geoff was still howling with his hand on the counter for support.  
“Alright now, knock it off, it’s not that funny.” Michael chimed in, only half annoyed.  
“Geoff, I think you’re forgetting something.” Griffon said, this time her smile was less sincere and more sinister than anything.  
“What?” the man was trying to catch his breath.  
“The bet.”  
“What bet?” But as soon as the words left his mouth, his face changed from amusement to that of sheer terror. “OH NO! NO NO NO NO!”  
Now it was his wife’s turn to laugh while everyone around them looked confused.  
“What bet?” Gavin inquired.  
Geoff had his hands on his face so his words came out muffled. “Like a year ago Griffon said that you’d end up together,” the man was raking his fingers through his hair. “And I said no way, Michael’s too straight. And… oh god. We made a bet.”  
“For how much?” Michael asked, his expression hard to read.  
“It’s not for money. Geoff has to get a full body wax. And we can film it.” Griffon chuckled downright maniacally.  
At this point everyone was laughing as Geoff paced around the kitchen, muttering to himself.  
“You know, I would be mad but that’s just too fucking amazing.” Michael said.  
“Wait a minute; you said Michael was too straight. What about me?” Gavin interjected.  
“I don’t know dude, you’re European!”  
x x x  
Well into the night everyone was having a great time. Gavin and Michael were attached at the hip, sometimes holding hands and even kissing when everyone got mildly drunk, but nobody batted an eyelash. Well, a few people did tell them to get a room, but it was light-hearted. Most reactions to this new development were congratulations; there were a few “Finally!” and several surprised “Oh. Okay!” comments.  
While most of the party were in the living room, playing Monopoly on the X-box, Geoff asked Michael to step outside with him for a minute.  
“We gotta talk.”  
“What’s up?” Michael asked, although he already knew what was coming. He could see the older man’s posture was different from his usual laid-back state, and his voice was serious.  
“All jokes aside - you know how I feel about that kid, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Gavin’s not good at relationships. He’s not good at making an effort, either, so it’s gonna be hard, I’m telling you that right now.”  
“I know Gavin well, Geoff. I know how he is.”  
“Fair enough. But just know that if you hurt him, you’ll have to answer to me.”  
Michael nodded silently. Usually he’d laugh at the whole “I’m gonna kill you if you hurt him” speech, but Geoff was being very serious and he knew how protective he was when it came to things like these. His and Gavin’s relationship wasn’t exactly conventional as Geoff took on a weird big brother/father role, but it happened so seamlessly and naturally that nobody ever questioned it.  
“And if you two break up, I really hope it doesn’t end badly because that’d be a fucking mess and a half.”  
“Don’t worry, we can handle it.” Michael said in a reassuring tone and he could see Geoff’s shoulders relax.  
“So how did it happen?” the older of the two smiled.  
“Long story, maybe some other time.”  
“Couldn’t resist the sexy British accent, could ya?”  
Michael punched Geoff’s shoulder. “Shut up.” The redhead blushed.  
The two stood beneath the starry night sky with their backs to the house. They could hear shouting and laughter inside.  
“He’s just… I don’t know. He’s annoying as fuck and beyond lazy, sometimes he drives me so fucking insane I want to punch him square in the jaw, but he’s also… _Gavin_ , you know?” Michael smiled, just a tiny secret smirk directed at the ground.  
“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is ~ 
> 
> I don't know if I'm gonna be making a part 3. I might if I get enough suggestions, because I really don't know where it could go from here. So if you have any idea, tell me! Comment or find me on tumblr.
> 
> I do have some things I wanted to touch on, like exploring Gavin's kinks more or this one story he never told Michael about what happened back in England, so if I don't get enough ideas for a part three I might just do a oneshot or two set in this universe, as part of the series but in a looser time structure, just tiny tidbits. These little shits totally got away from me, I couldn't help it. 
> 
> So anyway yeah, hope you liked! Comment with ideas or critiques or whatever the hell you want, I love hearing what you think xx


End file.
